Ichigo and The Wild's
by Shinigami.txt
Summary: Ichigo is depressed ever since he lost his powers, his father, Isshin Kurosaki is sick of seeing his son like this. The only way to help him is to call up his buddy in Seoul, South Korea to let his son attend his school. Which he happily agrees, watch as Ichigo finds where he belongs, and possible love along the way to the top of the Wild's League!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Not sure how the names work, idk if it's separated or together. If anyone could correct me if I'm wrong, it would be great! Anyway, I'm writing this until i get out of my writers block of my other stories, I started them, but I'm stuck lol.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **(Edited: 12/4/16)**

 **Chapter One**

* * *

Sixteen year old Ichigo Kurosaki sighed for the umpteen time as he finished unpacking his belongings in his apartment, which is located in the lower-class area of Seoul, South Korea. It wasn't a huge apartment, it had a small kitchen with your standard equipment (None are top notched, but Ichigo didn't care what so ever. As long as he can make a meal), small living room with one couch and a small box tv, one bathroom with a bath tub and of course a toliet, a guest room with a futon and of course the bedroom which wasn't as big as his room back in Karakura town, but that didn't matter.

He glanced over at the bare walls in his new room, scowling at it as he remember his conversation with his father, Isshin Kurosaki.

 _Flashback_

 _Ichigo was sitting in his room reading some of favorite litature master mind works, William Shakesphere. His eyes wandered from the passage he was on and to this Shinigami Combat Bage. Which is now, useless. He clenched his jaw, 'I lost the power to protect my friends... and my family.'_

 _The teen was knocked out of his thoughts when someone crashed through his window and punched him in the gut. After Ichigo's short coughing fit, he looked up and there was his father glaring at his own son._

 _"What the hell dad! What father hits his own son like that!" Ichigo shouted getting to his feet, and giving his own glare to his father._

 _"A father who needs to knock some sense into his son who is a sad sight right now!"_

 _"Sad sight?! I'm not a sad sight!"_

 _"Oh yeah?" Isshin challenged, "Why haven't you hung out with any of your friends since you lost your powers? You do well in school still, but you avoid anyone who tries to break you out of your depression. You stare at the god forsaken hunk of wood for hours with a disant look in your eyes."_

 _Ichigo gritted his teeth together, everything he said is true. He won't deny that at all, he knew he is in a depressed mood since the day he lost his powers. He just didn't know what to do. All he had was school, and working out, and that always put down the depressing feelings for a little while until he see's Chad, Uryu and Orihime go out and kill the Hollows that threaten Karakura Town._

 _The younger Kurosaki clenched his fist and stared down at his feet, feeling his eyes begin to burn. Blinking a few times, he realized, he was crying. Ichigo rarely cries, the time he can remember when e cried was when his mother died._

 _"I-I don't know what to do, dad, I feel so empty and lost." Ichigo said, before he looked back up to his dad._

 _Isshin's face soften at the sight of his son, he was vulnerable. He never seen Ichigo so vulnerable in his life. He did what any father would do, he wrapped his arms around Ichigo and brought him into an embrace. Isshin felt Ichigo's shaky arms wrap around his back, and clench his lab coat._

 _The two men held the embrace till Ichigo pulled back wiping any stray tears left on his face. "I'm sorry." He muttered._

 _Isshin grinned, "It's alright!" Then his face turned serious, "Ichigo, I want to send you to a different school in a different country."_

 _Red flags were waving in Ichigo's head, "What why?!"_

 _"Because, I know here just brings up bad memories of when you had your Shinigami powers. Starting somewhere new away from Karakura Town, I believe you will get better. Don't worry Kisuke and I found you a apartment in Seoul, South Korea. I asked a buddy of mine a favor to enroll you in his high school, he happily accepted you." Isshin laughed, "It'll be a short walk from your apartment."_

 _Ichigo sighed, "Alright, that's a good reason to. I'll do it."_

 _Isshin blinked, that was easy. "If you don't like it, we will find somwhere else. But for now you will begin when you get settled in, I would guess in the middle of March."_

 _"But, why did Kisuke help me?"_

 _"Because he felt the worst out of everyone, you were his student. He may not show it, but he cares a lot about you. He found the apartment, and deposited money for you to use- and it's a lot of Won. It would last you a while"_

 _"Thank you, dad."_

 _End of Flashback_

Ichigo smiled to himself as he took the empty boxes down the steps of the apartment complex and put them where they pick up trash. "That should be the last of it." He mumbled to himself. The teen got lucky, he visted a nearby car wash that was hiring, and surprisingly the owner hired Ichigo on the spot. Ichigo didn't want live off the money he got from Kisuke and his father.

 _'Groceries, it would be a good idea to have some kind of food._ ' Ichigo thought to himself as he began walking down the street towards a small mini-mart that is opened all day and night, which was convenient for Ichigo, since it's already late at night.

Walking through the streets Ichigo stuffed his hands in his pockets, feeling the cool air of the night hit his face. There's a group of three guys who seemed to be wearing a school uniform from a nearby high school. They were all laughing and seemed to be following a smaller boy who was holding the hands of two kids just up the street. _'Not my problem. I'm not a hero anymore.'_ Ichigo thought as he walked into the mini-mart, but the feeling in the back of his head screaming at him to turn back and go help.

* * *

Jaegu Song can feel the group of three bullies following him. Jaegu gritted his teeth as he held the hands of his younger sister and brother's hands. 'No... No! Not today! I can't face them... I'm not strong!'

Jaehyung looked up at his older brother with a questionable expression on his young face, "Jaegu, what's wrong? Something seems wrong big brother." He asked, gripping his older brother's hand tighter.

Jaegu looked down at his brother and forced a smile, "Nothing is wrong! Just thinking."

Jaehyung nodded, accepting the excuse he gave. But still felt something off about his brother, he figured he'd better ignore it for now at least. He was just happy that he and his sister could surprise Jae Gu at work!

The older Song could hear the footsteps behind him get closer and closer, before he knew it a hand grabbed the back of his work uniform and pulled him backwards. Instinctly he let go of his younger siblings hands go, so they won't fall and get hurt.

"Well, well Slave Song. It wasn't smart to ignore me." Kim Hangyeol said, laughing as Jae Gu struggled under his grip. "What's wrong? Can't move?" He pushed the older Song into a nearby alley to take care of business with two others following.

The three boys from Gura High surrounded Jaegu till his back was pressed against the wall behind him. Jaegu's eyes instantly went down to his feet, his heart is beating hard against his face. He thought he got away from this...

Kim smirked, he brought up his hand and slapped Jaegu a few times across the face. "That's right, don't look at me. You know your place! It's under me!"

"...I know." Jaegu mumbled out timidly.

"I can't hear you, why don't you speak..." Kim drew his hand back and punched Jaegu in the gut hard knocking the air out of his lungs, "UP!" The hit sent Jaegu to his knees, following a coughing fit.

"Jaegu!" The Song twins said worried about their older brother.

Jaegu snappd his head to his siblings, "Go home! I'll meet you there!" He ordered the twins

"It seems like your brother and sister have more balls than you do!" Kim threw his head back as he laughed.

"You fighting?" Jaesom asked scared for her older brother.

"Please Jaehyeong! Just go home with Jaesom!" Jaegu pleaded, his voice raising trying to get the Song twins to leave as soon as possible.

"God, your annoying voice asked for this!" Kim said annoyed as he kicked Jaegu in the side of the head making him fall over.

"Jaegu!" Jaehyeong shouted, his hands clenching as he watched Jaegu get hit again.

"Please stop!" Jaesom pleaded, as tears flowed down her young face.

"Man this is boring..." Kim said, putting a hand on his hip with a bored expression on his face.

"So... Can I go?" Jaegu asked with hope in his voice.

"Yeah, whatever. A hello would of saved you." Hangyeol said with a smirk.

"Y-Yeah..."

"Show some of your face in front of the kids."

"Sure..."

"Pants off." Hangyeol ordered.

Jaegu's eyes widen at what the red-haired menace said. "W-what?"

"You didn't forget, did you? This is how we end our game. Remember?"

Jaegu stood up, his legs shaking in fear. He glanced over at his siblings and tears are pouring out of their eyes. The sight broke the older Song's heart, seeing them like this reminds him of when their mom abandoned them.

"You can't do that! Jaegu goes to Wild's High! He's a fighter now!" Jaehyeong shouted, as he hiccuped from crying so much. "Beat them up, Jaegu!"

"I told you to go home!"

"Oh come on, just take them off or it's not over." Hangyeol said, getting annoyed of how long it's taking to finish this.

'I have to get the kid's away from here... I have to do this now. Call me a coward with no pride... But this is how I survive this game.' Jaegue thought as he unbuttoned his pants and let them drop. Already the three Gura High students are laughing at him.

"Oh this brings back memories! You still wear the same underwear!" The red head laughed and pointed to his boxers.

"Now can I go?" Jaegu asked, getting annoyed of being humilated in front of his younger siblings.

"Kneel." Hangyeol commanded, glaring at Jaegu.

"Huh?!"

"Don't make me tell you twice, Slave Song! You know the rule!"

Jaegu got down to his knees, 'Pathetic. I'm Pathetic. What kind of older brother am I?'

The three Gura High students laughed at the defenseless teen kneeling beofre them with his pants around his ankles. Being humiliated. A norm for Jaegu, but not ever has it happened in front of his own family, it only made him feel even worse.

"Man, you are sure a dumbass, aren't you?" The red head laughed, feeling like the big man in the situation.

"Stop it!" Jaehyeong shouted, charging at Hangyeol but to be stopped by his palm holding the pre-schooler back with no effort what so ever.

"Did you teach this kid to be rude?" Hangyeol asked Jaegu nonchalantly.

"Say sorry to him, you big jerk!"

"Funny..." Hangyeol knocked Jaehyeong onto his rear end, stunning the kid momentarily. After a few moments, the young Song male burts into tears.

"J-Jaegu!" Tears are pouring down his face, and there was no stopping it.

"Hey! Shut up! Before I show you my ugly side!"

Jaegu could take all the beatings from him, but never, just never touch his brother and siser. No matter who you are, you will not get away with it. The elder Song's eyes darken, and stood up. The three bullies didn't notice since they're attention is one Jaehyeong. He grabbed a nearby propane tank that was sitting close to Jaegu, he gave out a yell as he held it over his head. Which got the attention of Hanhyeol, he turned to Jaegu and his eyes widen. Right when he was about to throw the propane tank at them, it suddenly stopped.

"Huh?" Jaegu was confused, why wasn't it moving? He glanced behind him, and just his luck. It was still connected to the wall.

Silence. No one moved for a minute, till Hangyeol growled and punched Jaegu across the face making him drop the large propane tank. "You're insane! Think you scare me like that?"

Before Jaegu knows it, he's on the ground covering his head this hands as he felt kick after kick into his back, side, and head. What broke his heart that his siblings had to see the whole thing. 'Someone... Anyone... Help!' He prayed in his head, hoping for a miracle.

But that prayer was answered.

"What do you think you guys are doing?" A voice said from the entrance of the alley.

The three attackers turned to the voice, and Jaegu looked up. There stood a teen, who seemed to be sixteen or something. He had bright orange spiky hair which seemed odd, but Moonyoung had pink hair so it didn't seem too off. The orangette was fairly tall and lean built, Jaegu could tell he is a fighter by the way he stood. A protector. He had a scowl on his face (which was kind of scary) and glaring daggers at the three guys attacking Jaegu. His attire consisted of a tight black V-neck with a white track jacket over top, slim jeans and black sneakers. In his hands are two bags of groceries, which Jaegu suspected were food for the week.

Hangyeol smirked, "Doesn't concern you!"

The stranger's eyebrow twitched, "Is that so? Well it seems like you are fighting... Three on one isn't fair. So I'm going to take his place." He put the bags on the side. "You two kids better stay behind me. It's going to get ugly." Jaesom and Jaehyeong nodded, getting behind their savior watching from outside the alley.

"Ha! You take us three on? Get real, man. You can't win!" The other two nodded their heads smirking at him.

The savior brought his fists up, holding a smirk of his own. Using his left hand he beckoned them to come at them, taunting them. Which pissed them off at his cocky attitude.

First the red head's two buddies charged at him, running side by side they drew one arm back to hit the orange haired teen. He easily dodged the punches and countered them with little effort, his battle instincts kicked in. The stranger dropped to the ground and leg swept one of the goons, and punching the other in the gut who hunched over in pain.

Jaegu's savior scoffed and stood up, grabbing his head as he doubled over and kneed him in the face. Which gave of a satisfying crack, he screamed in pain as he fell holding onto his face blood could be seen through his hands. The orangette adverted his eyes to the one on the ground attempting to get up, standing over him he began stomping on his head till it began to bury into the concrete.

"Man, you guys are weak." The teen said, digging his heel in the one bully's head making sure he had a moutful of asphalt. "Fire head, you next?"

The red head glared at him, and brought his fist up. "Let's go, Strawberry!"

'Strawberry's' eye brow twitch, and tic mark could be seen on the side of his face. "Strawberry?" He mumbled, "Now I'm going rearrange your face."

"HA! I would love to see you try."

The orangette brought his fist up and advanced on Hangyeol. The red head threw punches, moderately fast better than the other two goons he took care of. He knew that fire head was going to send a big hit eventually.

'Wait for the right opening.' The savior thought as he dodge another jab, which annoyed Hangyeol to no end.

"Is all you can do is dodge?!" Hangyeol taunted as he broungt his right arm far back.

'Now!' Jaegu's savior sent a harsh and painful uppercut which conncected to the red head's chin, sending him falling backwards and onto his back. The orange-haired teen kneeled down and grabbed the front of his shirt lifting the guy up, and sent a devastating punch to his face. The impact of the punch made Hangyeol's nose bleed profusely.

"You're trash." He said from above, glaring down. "I don't want to see you around him and his siblings ever again, got it?"

Hangyeol didn't say anything just ran off with his friends. The Song savior sighed and turned to Jaegu, "You alright?"

Jaegu stood up buttoning up his pants, "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you save me?"

"Because I hate when people who are stronger beat on the weak, knowing that they will over power them. Plus, I'm an older brother too, I know what it's like to be one. We are suppose to protect the little one's that come after us right?" Jaegu nodded, "I could tell you tried, and that what matters. Come on, your staying at my place tonight. I don't trust those guys."

"Alright... But I have school tomorrow and I have to walk my siblings to the bus stop!"

"I'll go with you, I just transferred here."

Jaegu nodded, "What's your name?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Song Jaegu. My brother is Song Jaehyeong and my sister is Song Jaesom. Thank you for saving us."

"Yeah thanks Ichi!" Jaehyeong said running up to the two teen's with Jaesom following.

"Thank you, mister!"

Ichigo felt the corner of his lips tug upwards. "You're welcome."

* * *

After the four of them made it to Ichigo's apartment, Jaegu bathed the twins and put them to bed. Jaegu sighed from the couch while Ichigo was leaning against the wall.

"Thank you for letting us stay, I didn't know you were just a few doors down from us." Jaegu said, striking up a conversation.

"Anytime, I like the company stay as long as you want. As long as your here, I'll protect you." Ichigo said.

"I-I can't do that! We don't know each other!"

Ichigo chuckled, "I've been helped by strangers a lot, might as well do the same. I would think we are friends now."

 _'Friends, I like that.'_ Jaegu thought, "I will talk with the twins about it tomorrow."

"Sounds good, I realized it'll be lonely without anybody else." Ichigo said, "By the way, have you heard of Wild's High? I transferred there and I have no idea where it is..."

Jaegu's eyes widen, "I go there! It was an all girls school till recently... And you are looking at the other male student."

Ichigo had a deadpan expression on his face. "Are you kidding me?"

Jaegu shook his head, which made Ichigo sighed "Well this will be something, at least I ran into you. We can walk together there."

Jaegu nodded his head, "Just the heads up, Wild's High School is a school specializing in martial arts. You have to join a club, boxing club or teakwondo, something along those lines. But PE is only limited while freshmen, or transfers are looking for a club to join."

"Well, guess I have to start looking at the clubs tomorrow..." Ichigo grunted, standing away from the wall. "Well we should go to bed, gotta walk the twins to bus stop right?"

"Right, goodnight Ichigo."

"Night." Ichigo said, walking towards the bedroom while Jaegu went tot he guest room.

* * *

"Why do we have to wear this?!" Ichigo complained as he tried to fix his tie which is hanging loosely on his neck. The tie is white with pink stripes on it- or was it pink with white stripes? The blazer was black with pink trimmings, matching dress pants, black dress shoes and Ichigo had his white dress shirt untucked.

"It's the uniform, it can't be helped." Jaegu said, sweat dropping at his new friend's complaints.

Ichigo sighed, the duo came up to the gates of Wild's High School where there's a group of girls standing there talking amongst themselves.

"What's going on?" Jaegu wondered out loud.

Ichigo shrugged, "Not sure, they don't seem to be wearing Wild's school uniform"

One of the girls turned around and pointed at Jaegu with a surprised expression on her face, "There he is! Jaegu!"

"Not again!" Jaegu said backing up slowly, as Ichigo just arched an eyebrow at the group as they turned around.

"Step aside!" A voice said from the front, when the girl came into view. She has red hair and her eyes matched her hair color. Her clothing consisted of an open black jacket with a white button up shirt, with a black square end tie loosely worn around the collar, and a black slitted skirt. She was glaring at Jaegu, who flinched under her gaze.

"You're Jaegu the freshman, right?" She demanded bearing her teeth at the teen.

"Yeah, I-I am..." Jaegu said, 'She's the one at the showers the other day confronting the Queen...'

"I hear the queen chose you as her opponent for the first round- but you? I imagined someone bigger than your scrawny ass." Ichigo scowled at the red head yelling at Jaegu, sooner or later he is going to step in.

"Please don't take this-"

"Shut up! What kind of trick are you trying to pull? The Wild's League isn't a joke she can make fun of!"

"Uh no... Nothing like that.." He said timidly, feeling awkward witht he attention he's getting.

"Are you that strong? Or did you just butter her up to make this happen!"

"Uh... No... Please calm down. It's not what you think! I'll forfeit! Yeah! That's what I'll do!"

She moved fast but Ichigo was luckily standing a bit in front of Jaegu and caught her arm before she could grab Jaegu, "What the hell are you trying to do?" Ichigo said, glaring at the hot headed red head.

"Who the hell are you?" She asked, arching an eyebrow at him getting annoyed with his presence.

"I could ask you the same question, girl."

She growled at Ichigo, "Kim Hyeshin, now let go of me. I want a match with Jaegu!"

"Ichigo Kurosaki. Sorry, can't let that happen. You have to go through me first." he said dropping her arm, as they locked eyes in a glaring stare down.

"Fine!" She shouted, "I'll fight you, then I'l fight that sorry excuse of a fighter!"

"Lead the way to the ring, Hot head." Ichigo smirked at scowl that appeared on her face.

"Don't call me that, Orange."

"Is that the best you can do? That's sad.." The orangette said, following Hyeshin into the gym where there are three rings in the center, while being surrounded by bleachers. "Wow... Pretty amazing."

"What? You never been here before?"

Ichigo shook his head, "I transferred from Japan."

She scoffed, "Well I would love to welcome you with a beat down."

Ichigo took off his blazer and handed it to Jaegu, "You don't have to do this!" Jaegu pleaded.

"Hey, it's either you or me, and no offense she will wipe the floor with you." Ichigo said, "I'll protect you, we're friends. What are friends for?" Ichigo said as he rolled up his sleeves.

Jaegu smiled, "Yeah, thank you."

"No problem." Ichigo stood on the opposite side of the ring until the PA system turned on.

"Attention! The two students in the Wild's gym! Those at the preliminary rings! Please, can I have your attention! You are violating the school rules!"

"What?" Hyeshin muttered listening to the voices over the PA system

"Please stop all of the bouts! Stop all the fighting immediately!"

Jaegu sighed a breath of relief, "Of course! They wouldn't let this happen!"

"If any violation of the basic rules for free-sparring are spotted three times. You will lose the qualification for entering the gym!" An opening appeared on the ceiling and two pairs of fingerless MMA gloves fell out, one pair is red and the other pair is blue.

"Well that's convenient..." Ichigo said, putting the blue gloves on and adjusting them to his taste while Hyeshin did the same. Ichigo glanced at the red head and noticed that she seemed injured from a previous fight. "I'm not going to fight someone who is injured. I would put you back in the hospital."

Hyeshin glared at the orange head, "Fine! Someone make some calls!" Ichigo heard someone shuffling with their phone before telling that person to gather anyone from Gura High and to come to the Wild's gym to either fight or watch.

Ichigo held a blank expression on his face, _'I feel like I'm surrounded by Kenpachi's...'_

* * *

Lee Moon Young is a beautiful girl, she had pink hair which is held together in a loose messy bun. Her eye color matches her hair color, Moon young's skin tone is a peach color. The pinkette has a toned and muscluar body that is envied by other girls at Wild's high.

Moon Young is the president of the boxing club, and she is also a an S-Class fighter. The boxing president is also a Welterweight Champion, therefore she shouldn't be taken lightly in the ring at all, girl or boy it doesn't matter she will put you in your place and win.

The pinkette usual attire is a red track suit with twin yellow stripes up the leg and by the zip of the jacket. It would be unusual for Moon Young to wear the school uniform, it's not her style.

Moon Young sitting on desk in the classroom with a bored expression on her face. She sighed, adverting her eyes from the ceiling to the Queen. The only fighter Moon Young never beat in a fight, which frustrates her so much. She lost all the weight she had last year in order to fight the Queen, but the Queen just wiped the floor with her.

The Queen is the current champion of the Wild's Leagues. Queen is a young woman who has long blonde hair and lilac eyes. She has a slender figure, which in the ring has battling speed. Moon Young has been on the receiving end of the Queen's speed, let's just say it didn't end well for the Champion boxer...

The pinkette's phone went off, breaking her from her thoughts. Sliding the touch screen unlock, came up a live video from the WIld's gym. "What's this? Someone is sparring at the preliminary ring."

Queen looked up from her book she was reading, curious who would be sparring at a time like this. 'I wonder who it is...' She thought, keeping a blank expression on her face.

"Hyeshin Kim and some guy with orange hair? How did he get in there? Oh, that's why. Jaegu is there. That explains it, I guess word got out that you picked Jaegu to fight."

"What is he doing there?" Queen asked, feeling uneasy about his situation right now.

"Hmm, I think I got it. Hyeshin can't accept that an scrawny unknown fighter like Jaegu is the Queen's first fight in the finals, and this orange haired guy was a passer byer and wouldn't let this girl beat on him so, he challenged to fight her!"

The queen stayed silent, feeling bad that someone else is going to suffer from one of her stupidest mistakes she could of made.

"What? Wanna go save him?" Moon Young said with a knowing smirk plastered on her face.

"Huh?" The Queen said dumbly, adverting her eyes at her pink haired friend.

Moon Young crossed her arms over her chest, "The Queen can't get on the preliminary just for this~! What to do... What to do..." Hearing this the Queen looked away, sweatdropping at her friend's antics.

The blonde had nothing to say, all she could do is watch Moon Young put her phone away and get up. Moon Young made her way to the door, giving the Queen a wave, "I'll be back! Don't worry a thing about your Jaegu!"

Queen sighed, turning back to her book feeling anxiety about the spar, it could be more bloody than just a spar...

* * *

 **Until Next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I apologize for the long waited chapter, I had family and personal problems to deal with before I can even finish this chapter. My deepest apologies.**

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

* * *

Ichigo is squaring off one of the fighters that came to Hyeshin's aid. This guy is tall, and large, he has short brown hair and pencil thin eyes brows. What confused the former Shinigami was his eyes, they were closed. How can he possible see Ichigo with them closed? Then again old man Yamamoto had his eyes closed all the time...

Anyway, this guy has chubby cheeks that seemed to be tinted pink. He wore the same Gura High uniform as Hyeshin, but instead of a skirt he wore black dress pants.

From what Ichigo gathered, this guy was in the wrestling club by the way he boasted about coming in third place in the national competition. Thankfully Ichigo is a fast learner and studied the Korean langauage day and night until he arrived here, it helped to know what people are saying and to communicate with.

The orangette sighed and rolled his eyes, as he was talking Ichigo charged the large guy. Before he knew it, Chubby-Cheeks felt a whole world of pain. Ichigo sent powerful punches to his stomach which he traveled up his torso, until he got to his head. The former Shinigami jumped up and twisted his body around and swung his leg out. His heel connected with the side of his face, sending him tumbling away unconscious.

Ichigo scoffed and walked back tot he center of the ring, turning back towards the Gura High students. "Is that it? How disappointing..."

Li Minam is standing next to Hyeshin with an amused expression on his face. "Interesting... I thought this was going to be a drag, but I guess this how Wild's got their reputation."

Hyeshin gritted her teeth, "Don't underestimate him. He just transferred here, it's his first day at Wild's High."

"Don't tell me what to do, watch me. I'll wipe the floor with him."

Hyeshin sighed, "Don't get your ass kicked too much."

Minam scoffed, "Just you watch."

Minam is a tall teen, who sports a black beanie on his head. Over the bridge of his nose is a small white bandage, but he didn't seem injured, it must be his own kind of style. Under his beanie he had what seemed like gray hair? Or maybe it was a light blue? Ichigo couldn't tell, it was too close together to tell.

Ichigo was standing in a lazy stance, showing how much he's interested in this fight. "So you're next? I hope you put up more of a fight."

"You'll have to see, before we fight I would like to know your name." Minam said, adjusting his MMA gloves.

Ichigo arched an eyebrow suddenly feeling deja vu, "Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Ichigo, huh? That's a good name."

"You think so? Your the second person to compliment my name."

"That so?" Minam started, "I hear in Japan, guys with 'Ichi' in their names are handsome guys, who have a lot of talent."

' _So much deja vu...'_ Ichigo thought while sweat dropping.

"Lee Minam, first year, light heavyweight boxer."

Minam approached Ichigo, but stood arms length apart. The males squaring off both held a tight guard and currently observing each other, seeing who will make the first move. Minam sent a few fast jabs, but Ichigo's guard wouldn't break. The new Wild's student grunted, he could feel the power behind those jabs.

"You're no push over like that last guy." Ichigo complimented as he dodged a right hook that was aimed toward the side of his head.

Minam smirked, "Thanks. You don't hear opponents complimenting while fighting. Is that something you Japanese do?"

Ichigo chuckled, "No, just something I do."

The orangette threw a punch, which was knocked away. But he followed through with a uppercut at an unreal speed. Sending Minam back a few steps, with Ichigo advancing on him. Ichigo sent a right hook, but surprising the former Shinigami, Minam ducked.

The Gura boxer sent a jab at Ichigo's stomach, knocking the wind out of him, making him grit his teeth. Ichigo dropped his guard for a second, and suddenly he felt incredible pain his jaw. He never saw the punch coming, it was so quick that it only registered after the fact.

' _Alright, time to get serious.'_ Ichigo thought as he brought up his guard again, and advanced on Minam. The Gura boxer put up his guard, waiting for Ichigo to make his move. The orangette feigned a left jab, which Minam reacted to leaving his whole right side open. Ichigo sent a haymaker to his ribs stunning him for a second. Following through, Ichigo pivoted on his right leg spinning around and hooked his leg around. Ichigo felt his foot connect with the side of Minam's face which easily sent him to the ground.

Minam groaned, getting to his knees. Using his left hand he rubbed the side of his head where he was hit, while his held himself up with his right hand.

"I wouldn't keep fighting if I were you, I could seriously hurt you." Ichigo advised, hoping Minam would back down and not to continue.

"I... Can keep going."

Ichigo opened his mouth to reply, but the doors to the gym slammed open cutting him off. Turning to the source of the commotion stood a teen, a girl to be exact. She had pink hair tied in a loose bun, said girl was also was wearing a red track jumpsuit with twin yellow stripes running down the leg and by the zipper. Ichigo knew some good looking girls, and this one right here ranks high with them. Now he is in his mid teens, Ichigo has been noticing how girls look now. But, being a good guy he is, he keeps his hormones from showing. Ichigo does not want to be perverted like Kon.

"Alright! Everyone stop!" The pinkette put her hands on her hips, as she strutted over to the ring. She observed everyone in the gym, and clicked her tongue, "O la la~ what's going on here?"

Ichigo held a deadpan expression on his face, "Well isn't it obvious?"

A tic mark throbbed on her forehead as she turned to the sound of the voice, "Well sorry for trying to act like the hero!"

"You don't need to, I handled it."

She blinked. Once. Twice. "Wait so your telling me, the fights are over? You took care of them?"

The Former Substitute Shinigami grunted, "Yeah. Is that a problem?"

"No... Just impressive."

Ichigo scoffed, "I'm not sure if I should feel complimented or insulted."

The pinkette laughed, "Oh you're too funny! What's your name?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Lee Moon Young, second year, captain of the boxing club. Why are you at Wild's High?" Moon Young asked, curious about the orangette.

"Well I transferred here from Japan."

' _Jackpot! Scored a hottie! Plus he's a pretty good fighter to take on Minam.'_ She thought to herself, "Well if you just transferred here, why don't I show you around then?" Moon Young purred, advancing on Ichigo.

Ichigo took a step back, already feeling a blush heat up his cheeks, "W-well shouldn't we do something about them?" he suggested, gesturing to the Gura High fighters.

Thankfully for Ichigo's part, Moon Young backed off. The pinkette click her tongue in annoyance, "You! Gura High kids!" Hyeshin scowled at Moon Young, her scowl could be evenly match with Ichigo's. "If I find out you are on our turf," Moon Young smirked, "I won't be as kind as tall dark and handsome here. I will send you to the hospital."

Moon Young and the Gura High Students exchange their farewells, which were threats and many, many swears. After they left, Moon Young grinned, "Now, where were we?" Moon Young said turning around finding the Orangette and Jae Gu gone.

"GOD DAMN IT!"

Just as she let out her scream, the doors of the gym busted up again. Revealing a short blonde girl, clad in what seems to be pink pajamas which ironically had little cute mice all over them. Her brown eyes scanned the gym only till her eyes landed on Moonyoung. She pouted out her lips, which are full and 'devilish'. "Where's the fight?!"

"It was already taken care of." Moon Young replied with a scowl on her face. "What are you even doing here Dal Dal?"

Dal Dal clicked her tongue in annoyance, "I'm here to protect me Jae Gu! But he's not here and some cow is."

"What did you just call me, Shorty?"

"Is your hearing bad, I said, C-O- OW!" Dal Dal yelped grabbing the back of her head in pain from Moon Young hitting her upside the head.

Moon Young gave a grunt, "I'm going to class, see you pipsqueak.

* * *

Ichigo and Jae Gu parted ways to their respective classes. Well Ichigo was still looking for his classroom. ' _Is it really this necessary to have such a big school? There is so many classrooms and I haven't found my class yet...'_ The former Shinigami ponder as he kept glancing down at his schedule that read his class room which was 2-A. "This doesn't make sense, all these rooms and I still haven't found this damn room..."

The orangette as been exploring Wild's High School for sometime now, it seemed whoever built this school wasn't very organized. All of the classrooms are in random order, which frustrated Ichigo beyond end.

"4-A, 12-A, 6-A..." Ichigo read the signs above the doors as he made his way down a hallway, sighing to himself. He came to a stop, and hung his head. "I'm never going to find 2-A.. Late on my first day, go figures."

Straightening up he glanced at the sign above him, which read 2-A. "I think god is on my side." He mumbled to himself. Breathing out a sigh, he suddenly felt nervous. When was the last time he felt nervous? Was it his first life or death battle? Or is it the face he is one of few males in this school? Finally decided, he gave a few knocks on the door.

A few seconds went by, until he heard footsteps approach the door. A muffled voice is heard from the other side slightly complaining that someone is inturupting his class. When the door opened, Ichigo didn't expect to see a short elderly man with a large bald spot that he could see his own reflection.

The old man adjusted his glasses and stood on his tip toes, "May I help you, sir?"

Ichigo blinked a couple times taking in his appearance. "Uh I'm the new student, I'm Kurosaki Ichigo." He said, handing him his schedule.

The teacher took the paper from Ichigo's hands gently, and his eyes scanned. "Ah yes! Mr. Kurosaki, come in, don't be shy! By the way I am Mr. Hikki."

The teen didn't say anything but followed Mr. Hikki into the classroom, now standing in front of the room. Ichigo felt the stares of every girl in that room, trying his best not to be affected by the hungry stares. He kept his usual scowl in place, as he scanned the room. Towards the middle of the classroom he spotted a familiar pinkette.

' _What was her name? Wait, did I even get her name? Oh man, I'm terrible at this name thing...'_ Ichigo thought, slightly feeling bad about his name problem when meeting new people.

Mr. Hikki cleared his throat, getting the attention of the class. "Now class, I would like you to meet our new stu-"

"It's you!" a voice all too familiar to Ichigo called out, cutting Mr. Hikki.

"MOON YOUNG!" He screeched, "Keep it down, or you will be staying in detention with me!"

"Sorry..." Moon Young mumbled, slightly annoyed at their teacher.

"Now as I was saying." He gestured towards Ichigo, "This is Kurosaki Ichigo, and he will be attending Wild's High now with you, I hope you welcome with open arms. Now Ichigo, please take a seat at a open desk."

"Right." Ichigo scanned for an opened desk, till he spotted someone waving at him. ' _It's pinkie... Well I guess she wants me to sit there.'_ Making his way down the rows of desks, Ichigo put his school brief case on the ground next to his new desks.

"This must of been fate." Moon Young said getting Ichigo's attention. As he sat down he turned his head towards the pinkette.

Ichigo chuckled nervously, "Yeah I suppose... uh pinkie." He said not sure if that was okay to call the feisty woman.

Moon Young almost fell out of her chair, when she recovered she sent Ichigo a harsh glare. "What. Did. You. Call. Me?"

Ichigo held up his hands in defense, in a surrender fashion. "In my defense, I totally forgot your name!"

"Moon Young! Ichigo! If your conversation is this important, why don't we have it after class?" Mr. Hikki said in a amused toned.

"No sir! I'm sorry!" They said in a usion, grabbing their text book and making it look they are interested in the lesson.

Moon Young gave Ichigo a skeptical look, "My name is Lee Moon Young, don't forget it. I'll let it slide this one." She sent a wink his way, making the other teen blush at her forwardness.

Ichigo averted his gaze to the front of the class and began taking notes. Glancing up at the board every now and then to see where they were into the lesson, all while feeling a certain pair of eyes on the side of his head.

"Ichigo." Moon Young whispered, getting said teen's attention. He adverted his gaze towards the girl, "Do you know what club your joining?"

' _Does this girl ever take a break?'_ Ichigo mentally groaned, "What do you mean? Can't I not join one?"

Moon Young shook her head with a smirk. "Nope. Since your a transfer student, you get treated like a first-year, you have gym until you find yourself a club. Or the school will pick one for you." She informed the orange-haired teen, all a sudden Moon Young smirked with a glint in her eyes, "You should join the Boxing club!"

Ichigo internally groaned. "Now that I think about it, Jae Gu said something about joining a club is mandatory..."

"How about it?!"

The teen groaned, as he held his head in one hand while peeking through his fingers toward the pinkette. "I'll think about it."

* * *

Before Ichigo could even leave school after the final bell he was called into the principle's office. ' _What was his name? Carson? Jake? Oh man, I gotta get names down...'_ He thought as he approached the principle's office, Ichigo noticed a name plate outside the door. "Charles Wild... I was way off on his name." He mumbled, then chuckling to himself.

Sighing to himself, he gave the wooden door a good few knocks and waited for Mr. Wild to give him the confirmation to enter.

"You may come in." A strong voice on the other side said, causing the teen to blink. Shrugging to himself he opened the door. Ichigo wasn't expecting this man to be running this school.

A blonde middle-aged man was sitting behind a desk, staring at him were two piercing blue eyes. His hair is shoulder length, which parted two was to reveal more of his face. Mr. Wild has a muscular figure, which made sense since he founded this school and encourage fighting and created this Wild's league.

"Ichigo my boy! Glad you can make it!" He said happily, "Please close the door and take a seat."

Ichigo nodded, and closed the door. Taking a seat in front of his desk, "You're my old man's friend, who pulled a few strings for me."

Charles' eyes sparkled in amusement, "Isshin, he's my old friend from long ago when I was studying in Karakura town." He waved his hands dismissively, "Alright enough about this. Now Ichigo, we have to discuss the matter at hand right now." The teen in question gulped silently, something about his tone and vibe he gets from Charles is mysterious. Mysterious and shady like Kisuke Urahara.

"What is the matter at hand, sir?"

The blonde man leaned forward, the amused twinkled in his eyes were gone, replaced it was a look of authority. "You have broke the rules, and had a unrestricted fight on campus. I know you're new to Wild's High and the Wild's league. You cannot be caught having such silly fights."

Ichigo bowed his head, "I'm sorry, Mr. Wild. But I was protecting Jae Gu from a fight that he won't easily win. I was just doing what any friend would do."

Charles chuckled and which made the orange haried teen look up, with a confused expression. "Since you were doing a good deed. I suppose I can let you off the hook..."

"Thank you so-"

"Under one condition."

Ichigo mentally sighed, he should of saw this coming, He doesn't let on everything he's thinking. It's scary how much he is like Hat n' Clogs...

"What is the condition?" He asked, arching an eyebrow.

"There is a tournament coming up. I want you and Jae Gu to enter it."

"But Jae Gu doesn't know how to fight." The orangette said blandly like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

Charles gave Ichigo a stern look, "Then train him, find some of the Wild's finest fighters to help train him. I look forward to seeing your fights and Jae Gu's." He looked at his watch, "I believe that's it." He smiled, "Now get on out of here and start training!"

Ichigo stood up and left the office, as soon as he was out of ear shot he heaved a large sigh. "God damn it."

* * *

"Why do I have to pick a dumb club?"

Jae Gu chuckled, "Ichigo, you have to pick one club! It can't be that hard." The younger teen said as they walked towards the carwash after school for their shift.

Ichigo scoffed, "And what club are you joining?" All the orangette got was silence. "Exactly. Everything is fighting and more fighting, can't they have a normal club or something?"

"Sadly, no it is the Wild's prodigious martial arts school."

"Figures." Ichigo sighed, "Moon Young wants me to join the boxing club..."

"Boxing club? I think the Queen is part of it."

"The Queen? Does she have an actual name or people really treat her with royalty." Ichigo scowled, he is not a fan of people kissing the ground of someone just because of their status or how rich they are. Ichigo was one of the strongest Shinigami, but he was modest about it and never boasted.

Jae Gu shrugged, "She is a monster." He said with such hate in his voice, which made the former shinigami to glance at him.

"A monster? Care to elaborate?"

Jae Gu scoffed, "One my first day, her and Moon Young knocked into me and caused her to spill coffee on her shoes! Then she tried to make me pay for new shoes or whatever she was wearing..."

Ichigo rolled his eyes, "It couldn't of been that expensive."

"It was eighteen."

"See not that bad!"

"Eighteen hundred won."

"Wow that's a lot of won..." Ichigo mused, a thought occurred to him. "If she can afford to buy those, then she can just do it herself."

"That's not the kicker!" Jae Gu continued his rant, "She then gave me a check for one million won!"

"I hope you didn't take it, it seems insulting." Ichigo said, putting his hands behind his head.

"Of course not. I'm no charity, I don't need it."

Ichigo chuckled, "You are starting to get some backbone, or is it a one time thing?"

Jae Gu blushed, "Sorry... Just she works me up. And I don't really trust women."

Ichigo arch a brow at him, and the younger teen just waved him off which basically said "Talk about it another time."

"Before I forget... You know how your in the tournament?" Ichigo brought up, glancing at Jae Gu from the corner of his eye.

The younger turned towards Ichigo, "Yeah... What about it? Did you talk Dr. Wild of me not being in it?!" Jae Gu said hopefully.

Ichigo chuckled nervously, "Well... Not really." Jae Gu's hopeful expression just crashed, "I'm joing and I have to train you, but I can use help from other students. Since I'm not the best at training someone..."

"I-I don't want to do this! I _can't_!"

Ichigo sighed, as they finally approached the car wash, "Jae Gu, that is why I'm going to train you, I will make you the best fighter out there hopefully. It'll be do or die. No in between."

"W-w-w-wait! DO or DIE?! Isn't that a little extreme?!"

Ichigo held his chin in his hand, "I was always taught that way..." He mumbled, "Well, I suppose I can go easy on you, till you get your feet wet." Ichigo continued thoughtfully.

Jae gu let out a sigh of relief, "Will my siblings will be okay at your place?" He asked, slightly worried leaving them alone.

The corner of Ichigo's lips twitched upwards for a second, "Don't worry, they will be fine." He reassured Jae Gu. "Anyway, we should get started tomorrow."

* * *

 **Finally I finished this chapter, about time actually... Anyway glad you all are patient for this, there will be more chapters to come! If you wondering about pairings, that is undetermined still. Thanks for reading! See you next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Wow, an actual new chapter! Hello! Sorry this took... forever literally. No excuses, I had things. Working crazy hours really slowed it down, but I got into a habit of writing on my phone then transferring it over to my computer. Please I hope you enjoy as I try to get back into my groove. Thank you.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Girls of the Wild's**

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

* * *

Miraculously Jaegu convinced Ichigo to postpone his training for at least a few days, they both agreed, that the younger teen would show his new friend around Seoul. Jaegu is standing with his two younger siblings, Jaesom and Jaehyung outside Ichigo's apartment waiting for him to come down, they both agreed they'll see some sights after school.

The door to the Orangettes' apartment opened and Ichigo stepped out, with his seemingly permanent scowl on his face. Closing the door then locking it, he turned and made his descent down the steps. When he approached Jaegu and the twins his scowl seemed to lighten. Which was probably because he is in the presence of the twins, makes Jaegu wonder if he has any younger siblings.

Ichigo was wearing a tight white v-neck long sleeve t-shirt, black slims jeans with a brown belt buckled around his waist, while sporting black sneakers. Stopping in front of the Song siblings, Ichigo gave a small smirk, "Well where are we heading off to?"

"Oh! Uhm..." Jaegu began scratching the back of his head, his thoughts came to a stand still.

"What about the park? You know where you take us during the summer to play!" Jaesom asked, as excitement began to slowly reach into his tone of voice, which got a chuckle out of Ichigo.

Jaehyung chimed in too, saying how awesome it is, and that it's a great spot to just relax. Ichigo gave a shrug, "They seem to like it, so why not?"

Jaegu smiled, "Well let's go! Time's a wastin'." He gave a chuckle as he lead the group towards their destination.

Both of the siblings were holding each of Jaegu's hands and skipping along, pointing and just talking about anything that popped into their heads. Ichigo was a few steps behind the three, walking carefully not to step on the back of their feet.  
Feeling the evening sun's rays on his face, Ichigo looked around at the food stands, shops and landmarks that Jaesom pointed out as they made their way to the park. The former Shinigami noting everything that seemed important, and places he might stop by later on.

The group came to a park, that had a soccer field, a playground with swings not too far from the soccer field, and had a basketball court a few meters from the playground. "Well, this is where I take the twins to play, if it's nice out and I have free time." Jaegu said, getting the taller teens attention.

"Yeah! Big Bro is the best, we have lots of fun when we come here, right?" Jaesom asked her twin brother who nodded in agreement.

"He is the bestest brother that we could ask for!" Jaehyung beamed, complementing their older brother, who just blushed sheepishly at the praise.

Ichigo cracked a small smile, "Looks like they look up to you." The orangette said quietly, not drawing the attention of the twins.

"I'm not all that great, to be honest. Since home life is rough, I want the twins to be as happy as I can make them ." Jaegu said softly, with a sad smile. Ichigo nodded, understanding what the younger teen means, he may not be able to relate but he understands what he means.

"And you're doing a great job, Jaegu. They look happy." Ichigo said with a chuckle, as Jaesom and Jaehyung are talking a mile a minute as they relish memories at the park, hoping the taller teen is listening to their stories.

JaeGu rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "W-Well thanks!" He looked over his younger siblings and watched as they were swinging on the swings. "Is there anything in particular you want to see?"

Ichigo gave a thoughtful expression , "How about we get something to eat? I'm sure you know a good place nearby."

"Well there is a good japchae place nearby. Not too expensive-"

"Don't worry about it, its on me this time." Ichigo reassured, obviously not bothered to pay for them all. "It's no big deal, Jaegu."

The shorter teen was about to retort, but there wouldn't be a point in arguing. Instead he gave a smile, "Thanks Ichigo, this means a lot." Jaegu called over to his younger brother and sister, they happily obliged. Excited to be able to get some food before they head home.

"Oh wow Ichigo! You're so cool! Thanks for food ahead of time!" Jaesom said with an excited tone.

"Yeah thanks Ichi!" Jaehyung chimed in, not wanting to be left out praising the tall teen.

Ichigo gave a small smirk, "No problem, kids. My treat really." He said as they left the park, towards the japchae shop.

The group walked towards the japchae shop, Ichigo took in his surroundings. Taking note of buildings, signs, and anything to help him get to and back home if he ever ventured out in the city by himself. Ichigo heaved a small sigh as the group ventured down the sidewalk, looking around he saw someone with blonde hair peeking around the corner, watching them. 'No.' Ichigo thought, 'Watching Jaegu, a stalker maybe?' Now that he thinks about, the less threatening it seems, since it's most likely someone from their school.

"Here we are!" Jaehyung said with a toothy grin, "Can't wait to get some grub in me!"

Jaesom giggled at her twins antics, and nodded eagerly, agreeing with him. "Yeah! Thanks Ichi!"

After they entered the Japchae shop, the hostess who was waiting for customers, bowed and escorted them to their booth. Which was cozy, and sort of private with curtains obstructing their view of other tables. Ichigo took his seat, sliding next to him was Jaegu, and across from them are the twins, talking away to each other, including the older teens ever so often.

The two teens had small talk until their food arrived. Breaking their chopsticks, they dug in. The group sat in silence enjoying the taste of the vegetable noodles, covered in soy sauce. Everything was peaceful, until a cheery voice distracted the group from their meal.

"Jaegu~!"

Ichigo didn't know what to think when he saw the owner of the voice. The owner of the voice is a short girl, with blonde hair with tiger ears on the top of her head. 'I'm guessing those are fake...' Ichigo thought skeptically. The blonde is dangerously cute, Ichigo wasn't going deny that. The orangette began to wonder if every female living here were all good looking.

"DalDal, what are you doing here?" Jaegu asked, curious how she found him.

"Oh! I was passing by and saw you!" She said cheerfully, looking passed Jaegu, she spotted Ichigo. "Who's your friend?"

"Ah right, Ichigo, this is DalDal."

Ichigo gave a nod, "Yo. Nice to meet you."

"Likewise. Mind if I join you?" She asked with a cute pout.

Jaegu gave Ichigo a quick look, who just shrugged. "Yeah sure fine by me. Do you need to eat something?"

The blonde shook her head, "No thanks. I ate before I got here! Now who are these two cuties?" She gestured to the younger Song twins.

"I'm Jaehyung and this is my sister Jaesom!" Jaehyung introduced himself and his sister, who gave a small wave at the blonde teen.

"I like your tiger ears!" Jaesom blurted out, but then she blushed timidly.

DalDal giggled, "Thank you! I'll get you a pair for yourself sometime." She said, sending Jaesom a wink.

Jaesom grinned, "Awesome! Thanks DalDal!"

The blonde waved it off as no big deal, "No problem!" She turned to the two teens, "So you're the other male student?" She directed her question at Ichigo.

Ichigo gave a thoughtful look before answering, "Well." He began turning to DalDal, "It's completely different from what I'm use to. Never been to a school that glorifies fighting."

"Well it's South Korea's best entertainment that's televised. Everyone wants to see a good fight, plus with Wild's league you'll have plenty of opportunities."

"You don't say..." Ichigo said, pondering on what opportunities he will be able to get after he's done with the Wild's League.

"But what I'm more curious on, is how you will fair in a fight." DalDal said, with a curious look on her face.

"Well, Ichigo here fought the Gura High kids, and I think he did well, but I don't know much about fighting... But he's gonna train me for the Wild's League." Jaegu said, slightly timid.

"That was you! I thought you looked familiar... Anyways, thank you for taking care of my Jaegu!" DalDal gushed, hugging Jaegu. "Don't worry next time I'll protect you!"

Jaegu gave a sheepish smile, while Ichigo had a look of disbelief on his face. ' _What is going on?_ ' He thought to himself.

"Wait! You're going to train him?! Can I help? Please, please, please?!" DalDal leaned passed Jaegu and towards Ichigo with her best pout and puppy eyes she could muster. It almost matches the ones Yuzu uses on the orangette.

Ichigo chuckled to himself, "I don't see the harm in that. I'll need help anyway, I'm not the best teacher. So it was a good idea for you to ask. I had no idea who else I would ask, always good to have more than one input on training." He said with a shrug, earning cheers from the blonde.

"Be ready Jaegu, I'll make you into the best fighter!"

"Oh boy..."

* * *

After they finished their meal, the group left the Japchae shop and was now walking the streets of Seoul again. Now DalDal is holding the twins hands while talking Jaegu's ear off.

Jaegu glanced down at his watch and gasped slightly, "Oh no! I'm gonna be late for work!"

DalDal pouted, "Do you have to go?" She complained, as she swung the twins arms as that skipped along side of her.

Jaegu sighed, "Yeah. I have to dropped the twins off at home first. Then I'll be really late!"

"I can take them back to your place." DalDal volunteered, she earned cheers from the young twins.

Jaegu had a surprised look on his face, "Really? You'd do that for me?"

She nodded her head happily, "Of course! I'll cook for them too, and for you as well, or you would have to heat it up, if that's okay.."

Jaegu smiled, "Yeah of course! Thank you so much!"

She waved it off as nothing, "I'll walk them back, just to be safe." Ichigo said, DalDal gave him a look, "What? Can't I walk with you and the twins back? Just don't want the kids to get hurt if you get in a fight. You never know around here."

"Yes that's fine. That's kind of you." The blonde said smiling slightly.

"Thank you Ichigo. It means a lot." Jaegu said, "If I run there now I can make it. Jaesom, Jaehyung. You know how to get back, please tell them the right way."

"Of course big bro!" Jaehyung said with a toothy grin.

"Have a good day at work!" Jaesom waved at her brother's leaving figure.

"Alright! I'll show you the way!" Jaehyung said, pulling DalDal down the sidewalk in the direction of the Song house hold.

Following closely behind is Ichigo with an amused look on his face. Enjoying the cheerfulness of the younger Song siblings, a good change of mood.

"What are you going to make DalDal?" Jaesom asked, curious what Jaegu's friend and whip up.

She smiled, "Well I have to see what you have, then I can try to put something together. If I have to I'll send Ichigo on some errands!"

"Yay! Awesome I can't wait!" Jaesom cheered, obviously excited for a good dinner later. "Hold up! Why are you volunteering me?!" Ichigo asked, slightly annoyed for being a possible errand boy later.

"Cause you're the boy! You're suppose to do stuff for girls!" Jaesom turned around and pointed at Ichigo, sticking her tongue out at him.

DalDal laughed, "That's the perfect reason! Don't pout Ichi, you'll do fine." The blonde snickered with Jaesom.

Ichigo grumbled under his breath, saying along the lines "I don't pout, damnit."

* * *

Arriving at the Song household, Jaesom and Jaehyung showed the two teens around. Ichigo's first time in his apartment, must be DalDal's as well. Looking around the orangette felt bad for the Song family, their living conditions seemed bad. But it looks like the kids make the most of it, and must understand how fortunate they are to have their older brother to take care of them.

"I'll get to the kitchen to see what you all have." She said, leaving them in the living room.

Jaesom turned the tv on and began flipping channels. Finally turning to a cartoon show, about a square sponge that lives under the sea... Ichigo didn't get it, but sat down next to Jaehyung who was into the show.

While sitting on the floor, Ichigo leaned back against the wall. Watching the sponge jellyfish? 'How is this on tv?' Ichigo mused to himself.

DalDal walked out of the kitchen, wearing a white and pink plaid apron on. While holding a kitchen knife, she waved it around while she talked. "Ichigo, could you go and grab some ingredients I need?" She said, as she threw a piece of paper at him, which reached him surprisingly, since the paper is flimsy.

Ichigo scowled and glanced at the paper with written ingredients she needs, all over the paper had the words "DalDal + Jaegu" written in a big heart in the margins, "Why should I go? I never had a say in this "

"This knife can be used in more ways than you can imagine!" She said sweetly, as she felt the blades sharpness.

"Fine, fine. Geez don't need to be scary, woman." He said getting to his feet, standing at the doorway he slipped his shoes on. "Don't get into too much trouble while I'm gone." He smirked slightly, as DalDal puffed her cheeks out.

"Listen here mist-!"

"Okay okay, I'm going now!"

The Song twins laugh despite ichigo's dismay, closing the door behind him. The orangette began his walk towards the closest food store he could get to, which was a few miles away. Ichigo shrugged, ' _At least the weather is nice tonight_.' He thought, as he stuffed his hands into his pockets.

Next thing he knew, Ichigo is standing in front of the food store, sighing to himself. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the list DalDal gave him. "Well here we go." He mumbled as he walked through the automatic doors.

* * *

DalDal is now sitting with Jaesom watching a different show now, reruns from the Queen's fights. The blonde rolled her eyes. ' _She's not that tough_.' She thought to herself, as she heard someone knocking on the door.

"I got it!" Jaehyung shouted as he jumped to his feet, running towards the door.

Moon Young is standing in the doorway smiling, and gave Jaehyung a wave. "Hey squirt!"

"Oh hi! Glad you two are here now! We can have loads of fun!"

"Two?" The pinkette asked, arching an eyebrow at the young child.

The S-class boxer followed Jaehyung further in the house until DalDal and Jaesom come into view, "Shorty! What are you doing here?" She gave the short blonde a skeptical look.

"Well I'm going to be cooking dinner for Jaegu and these cute little guys!" DalDal said smiling at the younger Song's.

"You can cook? And with what I don't see anything you can cook with." Moon Young said as she gazed into the kitchen.

DalDal scoffed, "I made Ichigo run to a nearby food store for me!"

"Ichigo is here? Well I'm glad I came then!" Moon Young grinned, stuffing her hand in her track jacket pockets.

DalDal gave Moon Young a look, "Oh~, I see now. You have a thing for Mr. Orange don't ya!"

Moon Young spluttered, "What?! No! We just met, I just want to get to know him. Sorry for not trying to kiss him right off the bat like someone I know." She gave DalDal a look of superiority, while she blushed and looked away. "Ah! I see you're not denying it!"

"You win this time piggie..."

Moon Young growled, "Don't test me short stuff!"

DalDal waved her hand, dismissing her threat, "Yeah, yeah. Whatever, I should get my utensils out, he's gonna be back soon."

Moon Young sat next to Jaehyung, watching what's on the screen, its reruns from fights in the Wild's League that happened not too long ago. Glancing at the two children, ' _They don't seem to be fighters. Maybe they just enjoy watching fights?_ ' She mused to herself, eventually shrugging it off as she watches the Queen battle it out with Hyeshin of Gura High. It wasn't much of a battle on Queen's part. But Hyeshin barely survived.

The door opening brought Moon Young from her thoughts, coming into view is Ichigo. The S-class boxer grinned and waved at the teen, "Ichigo!" As the orangette got closer, she could see visibly that he had a bruise of a size of a baseball on the side of his face. A scrape on the other side of his face, from falling face down on the ground. "What happened to you?!" Moon Young asked as she shot up to her feet. Hearing the commotion DalDal came out of the kitchen with a slight gasp. The young Song twins bombarded Ichigo with questions of concern.

Ichigo waved it off, "it's nothing major, you should see the other guy." He said with a slight chuckle. He handed over the bag that had the ingredients DalDal need. "Here you go, it's everything you needed."

DalDal took it gingerly, "Piggie, go get a bag of ice for Ichigo while I start cooking." The blonde turned around with the bag and began preparing for dinner.

Moon Young nodded, "You should take a seat, Ichigo." She helped the taller teen to the floor, Ichigo grunting ever so often. "There you go. Let me get the ice, and try to relax."

Ichigo nodded, as his eyes followed Moon Young out of the room. Feeling two pairs of eyes on him, he turned to Jaesom and Jaehyung. "What's the matter?"

"You got hurt! Are you okay?" Jaesom asked concerned for her brother's friend.

Ichigo cracked a small smile, "You should see the other guy." He said, reassuring the concerned kids, "Don't worry it'll take more than this to rough me up."

"Oh is that so? Why don't we spar sometime!" Moon Young said with a cheeky grin, kneeling in front of of Ichigo and began to clean the scrap on his face before applying the bag of ice.

"Maybe some time... I'm gonna start being busy soon." He said, reaching up to grab the ice from Moon Young. But she slapped his hand away.

"Let me do it, just sit there and look cute." She smirked, "What are you going to be busy with? You just started here."

"Well, Charles Wilds, as punishment, demanded me to train Jaegu for the Wild's league. DalDal volunteered to help me. I'm not the best teacher but I'm going to try." He said with a shrug, feeling the water from the melted ice begin to drip.

"What your going to train Jaegu?! Let me help!" Moon Young demanded, getting her face dangerously close to Ichigo's. Who tried to back away from the personal space invasion.

Ichigo opened his mouth to respond, but got cut off by DalDal, "No way Piggie! I'm already helping!" She yelled from the kitchen.

"Well I can teach him a more useful fighting style!"

"Not from you!"

Ichigo sighed, "I won't mind the help. I'm going to need all the help I can get." He said sheepishly, while scratching the back of his neck.

"Oh I won't mind seeing you sweat, Ichigo...". Moon Young said suggestively, with a smirk across her lips.

Ichigo blushed and looked away, "You're way too forward, woman." After he said that, Moon Young began hysterically laughing, gaining the teen's attention. Turning towards the boxer with a confused expression on his face.

"Geeze Ichigo lighten up! I'm only kidding, I don't actually mean that!"

Ichigo had an deadpan expression on his face, "I'm not sure what to believe anymore."

"Are you okay, Ichigo?" Jaesom said, off to the side with a worried expression on her voice.

Turning to her voice, with Moon Young holding ice to his bruised face. Giving her a small smile, "Yeah I will be, nothing I can't handle. Don't worry about me."

"No need to worry Jaesom, he's in Moon Young's care!"

"Which I immediately regret."

"Hey! You better be nice! I didn't have to do this."

"Well I never asked..."

Moon Young glared at the former Shinigami. "Yeah, yeah! Whatever, you were asking me with your eyes." Jaesom went into a fit of giggles, the two teens glanced over at the young girl who is cover her mouth with her hands now.

"You two are funny!" Jaesom stated, "Come over more often, I like both of you guys together."

Moon Young gave Ichigo a look, "Hear that Ich-"

Ichigo interrupted the pinkette, "Not like that, damn it." He scowled at the girl icing his bruise, she just stuck her tongue out at him.

Jaehyung rolled his eyes, "Ok can we stop with all this mushy stuff? It's making me sick." He said while not taking his eyes off the screen of the television.

Ichigo scowled, "It's not like that!" Moon Young patted his shoulder, after taking the bag of ice off of his cheek since the swelling already went down.

"Oh Ichigo, it's three on one. Just accept it."

"I won't accept it, damn it!"

* * *

After some time, and Ichigo sulked for while. But got back in a good mood thanks to Jaesom being incredibly adorable, who could be sulking with her cheering someone up?

From the kitchen the two teens and younger kids could smell an amazing aroma coming from the kitchen, DalDal soon emerged from the kitchen holding a pot with steam rising from under the lid. Jaesom and Jaehyung got the table they use for meals ready, the blonde approached the table and set the pot down, and pulled the lid off revealing the seasoned cooked chicken inside, mixed in were vegetables, potatoes.

When the table was set for the five of them, DalDal dished out even portions. Of course leaving a good portion for her Jaegu. She smiled to herself, seeing the water mouths of the other people in the room gives her pride in her work.

"Wow it's smells so good!" Jaehyung said excited, his mouth is basically watering from the sight of the food before him.

Moon Young tilted her head down to look down to examine her plate with the steaming food on it , "Well, it certainly smells good. But how does it taste?" She asked, cautious since DalDal is the one who made the meal.

"Well taste it, Pinkie!" DalDal glared at the the boxer, she put her hands on her hips.

Moon Young has a look of doubt before Jaesom spoke up, "Oh wow! It tastes better than it smells! So yummy!" She said, complimenting the blonde who had a superior look on her face.

"Well I'm sure you paid them to say that..." Moon Young picked up a chicken drumstick, "I'm sure they are starving that's all."

Ichigo glanced at the two women, who are bickering, "Just taste it already, gosh!" DalDal said, slightly getting annoyed with the boxer.

"Yeah, yeah. Stop nagging geeze." Bringing the chicken drum stick to her mouth and taking a bite. After getting a good taste, Moon Young's eyes widened. 'I can't believe this taste... it's...' she swallowed the bite she had in her mouth 'It's the taste of heaven.'

"It's delicious, probably the best food I've tasted in a long time." Ichigo chimed in, which boosted the short girl's ego even more.

Moon Young leaped for the pot, to take more. But DalDal pulled it away. "I need more!" The pinkette said, charging at DalDal.

"No! The rest is for Jaegu!"

"Please!"

"No! I made it for Jaegu!"

Jaesom and Jaehyung's eyes kept darting back and forth between the teenage girls who are bickering. Which made the young twins giggle at their new friends antics. All this yelling just makes Ichigo roll his eyes, but still finds it slightly amusing since it's not him in the middle of this.

A sound outside caught the attention of DalDal, "Oh! Is Jaegu home now? Oh I'm so happy!" The blonde swung the door open, Jaesom and Jaehyung peaked their heads from behind DalDal and Moon Young stood next to DalDal with a pout.

"Hurry up and get in here Jaegu!" The boxer exclaimed, still hungry for DalDal's cooking.

"Dinner is ready, my Jaegu-" DalDal noticed that Jaegu wasn't home yet, but a group of guys. By the looks of their uniforms, they're from Gura High. "Huh? Who are you guys?"

Hangyul had his hands in his pockets, "Is Slave Song not home yet?" He said, his eyes looking over everyone that's standing in the doorway.

"What are we gonna do now. He's not home yet." One of the Gura High students said, fixing his short pony tail.

Moon Young narrowed her eye, "Hey I remember you jerks..." she trailed off, holding her chin in her eyes.

DalDal glanced at Moon Young then back to the group of Gura High student. "Oh yeah! You're those Gura bastards!"

"We will just wait for him to get home. He should be getting home soon." Hangyul chuckled, "So pathetic! He doesn't even lock his door when the kids are alone."

"What is he mumbling to himself?" DalDal asked, with a confused look on her face. "The door is unlocked cause we're in here. No one is going to rob us or anything. Anyway, why are you here?"

"Well...". Moon Young began. "I'm sure Jaegu didn't invite them."

"Yeah. He didn't."

Hangyul scowled at the voice, and he glared at the owner of the voice when he came into view. Ichigo slipped by DalDal and Moon Young, and stood outside, leaning against the wall by the door. "You! What are you doing here?!"

"Hanging out." Ichigo shrugged, "But more importantly what are you doing her Handy?" He asked with a scowl of his own.

Hangyul spluttered, "That's not my name, dick!" He shouted. Hangyul pointed at the former Shinigami. "I want a rematch!"

"Rematch..?" She mumbled to herself, feeling Jaesom grip her leg. She looked down and visibly could see the child tremble at the mere presence of the Gura students.

"DalDal..." She whimper out, hoping she will send them away. Jaehyung was doing the same thing as Jaesom, trembling and holding onto Moon Young's pant leg.

"It's your turn, Moon Young." The blonde stated.

"What why me?!"

"One of us should keep the kids safe!"

Moon Young groaned, "Hey! I'm exhausted, I sparred today! Make Ichigo do it!"

"Don't drag me into this, I fought them already. 'Bout time someone else did their part." Ichigo said, crossing his arms across his chest.

"If you don't do it, there won't be room for you at the dinner table."  
DalDal threaten with a pleased look on her face, knowing Moon Young will take the threat seriously.

"Oh please no! I'll do it!"

One of the Gura High students wielding a bat had enough of being ignored. "Do you think this a joke?! Are you blind or something, we're standing right here!"

Moon Young moved quickly and grabbed the teen by the chin, "Just stop." She said seriously with a glare directed at him. While she is grabbing his face she pushed him down, making him fall on his rear end.

The teen looked up at the boxer with a confused expression, "W-what?"

"I'm telling you to stop." She said sternly, trying to ease the tension before a real fight breaks out.

"What are you doing?! Get her!" The teen with the ponytail said, clutching his bat with both hands while charging at Moon Young. Bringing the bat over his head, he took a swing downwards towards Moon Young's head, but she sidestepped the swing, and hooked her foot around his ankle and pushed him over making him fall flat on his face.

"Geeze, using a weapon is low." She said, grabbing the bat and tossing it to the side. Where it rolled towards Hangyul, who smirked evilly while picking up the bat.

"Everyone! Just attack her, she can't hit back because of their stupid schools rule!" Hangyul shouted, getting everyone's attention. The redhead charged at Moon Young, raising the bat he picked up, and took swing after swing at the Wild's High student. Which she dodge strike after strike that Hangyul sent her way.

Moon Young clicked her tongue out of annoyance, "This is getting irritating." She said, as she dodge another strike from Hangyul.

"Don't waiver now S-class boxer Moon Young, keep your head up!" DalDal cheered from the sidelines, holding on the kids while giving the pinkette a thumbs up.

Hangyul kept swinging the bat wildly at Moon Young, making the woman back up more. "Come on, when are you going to stop tuning?!" The red head taunted, smirking as he pushed Moon Young further in a corner.

Ichigo stayed silent throughout this whole encounter, keeping his thoughts to himself. He is impressed with Moon Young's form and patience with Hangyul. After the first taunt, Ichigo would of knocked out that little prick. He's not the one about rules, he would of broke the Wild's rule of fighting outside the ring.

Moon Young brought her fist up, in a defensive position and waited for an opening from the Gura student, "Dammit. Chill out!" She shouted, as the bat came down on her. At the last moment, she side stepped the swing and gave Hangyul's hand a right hook. Which made him let go of the bat, soaring through the air the bat landed right where the pot of food DalDal made was sitting.

As the bat made contact with the pot, it made a loud clanging sound as it tipped over, spilling all of its contents onto the ground. "No! Not the food I made Jaegu!" DalDal shouted as she covered the twins faces from the flying food from the pot.

Moon Young turned to the spill, and her eyes went wide. "No... Not the delicious dish... Anything but that! I planned on having seconds!" She said sadly as tears welled up at the corners of her eyes. "You will not be forgotten." Walking towards DalDal, Moon Young look down at her with a sad look, "You can remake it right? I can't live without it!"

Ichigo scoffed lightly, then rolled his eyes. ' _Way too dramatic. Is she trying to piss off the Gura students?_ ' He thought to himself, as he observed the woman in the track suit, who is almost crying over the spilled meal. 'Why did she bring it out with her?'

"What do we do now?" Jaesom asked, as she buried herself further in DalDal's side.

"You assholes, you we're some kind of joke? Oh I'll show you!" Hangyul yelled, as he took a bat from one of the other Gura students. He gripped the bat tightly till his knuckles turned white, and charged at the two girls. "Come on, we can take them all on!" He said, motivating the rest of the Gura students who all followed him in.

DalDal clenched her teeth, and finally stood up. "Moon Young, tag out." Moon Young and DalDal clapped their hands together, tagging each other out.

"You little bitch!" Hangyul shouted, as he neared DalDal. Bringing his bat up, getting ready to swing at the short blonde.

She spun on her left heel, bringing her right leg up. She bent her knee, hooking it around and struck the bat. Breaking it completely in half without a sweat, or harming herself in the process. DalDal glared at Hangyul, "I hope you have a diaper on. Because you're going to piss yourself."

* * *

 **Well there it is, I'm gonna try to get the next chapter a lot sooner, hopefully. Please be patient since I don't get much time to write during the week, but I am trying! Thank you for understanding.**


End file.
